


Raw

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, Raw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John still feels raw from the onslaught of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

You still feel raw. So many emotions in what feels like so short a time even though it’s a few years. First you lose your best friend and the possibility of more. It had always seemed impossible but was it really? Those first six months after, you’d examined every memory, interaction, word, and inflection minutely looking for clues. You think he might have been proud of your try at deducing.

Then you met her and things started to get better. Not the same, of course. Never the same. But a little better than they were before. You fell in love with her and decided to marry her. She was what you’d always believed you wanted: normal, safe. And then he came back. Anger and joy filled you along with a desperate hope that maybe things could be fixed. But he pushed you towards her, away from him. So you went, thinking it’s what he wanted.

Then she betrayed you, wasn’t at all what she said she was. She tried to kill him for getting in her way. And that’s when you decided it was finished. Those were the first steps that led to the bullet in her heart. So much pain and sorrow. But now there’s your old life, together with him again. 

It’s time to put the past to bed.


End file.
